Aries Lestrange
by himeko sohma
Summary: ¿que pasaría si una fujoshi entrara al mundo de Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada y primero que todo LoL.**

**Advertencia: encontraras mala ortografía y probablemente mala dramática en este fic, estoy intentando solucionar ese problema, pero mientras eso pasa seguirá así. **

**Gracias.**

María Ansiedad de la santa trinidad, ese era el odioso nombre que las monjas del orfanato donde la botaron le habían puesto, vivía en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria, sus padres eran un par de drogadictos a los que el gobierno había declarado incompetentes para cuidar de ella gracias al cielo.

Tenía el cabello castaño, rizado y enmarañado, sus ojos eran de color negro como el ébano y su piel era seriamente pálida. Su nariz era achatada con un toque gracioso y gordita de la punta, su boca era muy pequeña y sus ojos demasiado grandes y un poco saltones, su mandíbula era afilada y su cuerpo muy delgado, su pecho era plano y sus pies grandes, su manos que eran lo más le gustaba de ella misma eran pequeñas y delicadas aunque llenas de callos de todas las beses que la habían puesto a fregar los pisos con una esponja o con un cepillo y gracias a ello también tenía lastimadas las rodillas.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y aun que se llevaba mal con todos en aquel lugar era una obligación que todos estuvieran presentes para celebrar ese tipo de acontecimientos, y se levantó con mucha pesadez del catre viejo donde dormía, ya tenía dieciocho años y mañana tendría que abandonar el único hogar que había conocido, bien era cierto que odiaba a las monjas que dirigían el centro pues eran muy rígidas estrictas y mandonas, no eran como las otras que veía cuando los hacían asistir a misa el domingo, y bien también era cierto que odiaba todavía más a los otros chicos del orfanato, eran los seres más detestables de la tierra, pero… no tenía otro lugar, fuera de aquellas paredes de piedra caliza no tenía nada, este mundo era todo lo que conocía por desgracia, y al no tener estudios terminados sabía que sería muy difícil encontrar un trabajo o donde dormir.

Y se levantó dirigiéndose al comedor donde celebrarían por un breve momento su cumpleaños, pero se detuvo en seco recordando algo, se volvió y saco debajo de su almohada una notebook, hace muchos años atrás había caído enferma con el cáncer, no fue una historia dramática y lo supero perfectamente y con una rapidez impresionante, pero gracias a aquello le concedieron un deseo, ella solo pidió una computadora que tuviera internet todo el tiempo, y aquí esta.

La saco e ingreso a su página favorita de fanfics, reviso su cuenta y se sonrió al encontrar comentarios nuevos sobre un fic que acababa de subir a la página, ella era una lectora muy habida y una friki como solían llamarla, también una otaku como decidió llamarse ella misma, pero más importante que otra cosa ella era una fujoshi, y tenía unas historias que llevaban un contenido tal que si la madre superiora lo supiera seguro la encerraría de por vida en una mazmorra comiendo ratas y la torturaría a latigazos. sus parejas favoritas eran de Harry Potter, más específicamente Harry/Draco Sirius/Snape, y aquel fic se trataba sobre los primeros, cerró la computadora y la puso dentro de una mochila negra estilo mariconera que llevaba a todas partes, ahora nuevamente dirigió sus pasos al comedor pues le esperaba un largo día, o eso creía…

Una novicia que recién se había integrado como ayudante en el orfanato era la encargada de hacer el pastel de cumpleaños, era una pastel sin chiste, sin sabor y sin cubierta, pero tenía que ponerle velas, después de estar un buen rato buscando en la cocina decidió ir al sótano que por cierto lo tenían como un almacén, el lugar estaba cubierto de tierra y el techo por telarañas, había montones de cajas de madera y de cartón, paso otra hora buscando hasta que en el fondo de todo aquel desorden encontró un viejo armario de color negro lo abrió y encontró una insignificante vela suelta en un cajón, la tomo pensando que sería más que suficiente y subió a la cocina, puso la vela en el centro del pastel y se lo llevo al comedor justo a tiempo pues acababa de entrar la cumpleañera.

María Ansiedad entro al comedor donde todos sus odiosos compañeros comenzaron a cantar con desgane feliz cumpleaños, fingió una sonrisa y se sentó al centro de la alargada mesa de madera, solo quería acabar con toda esa farsa de una vez e irse a realizar sus labores, hoy le tocaba limpiar los baños.

De pronto vio aquel pastel frente a su persona, era de color caqui parecía duro como piedra y era la cosa más aburrida que había visto y eso que había visto las cosas más aburridas del mundo, estaba desnivelado confirmando que quien lo había hecho no se había esforzado nada, se veía algo chamuscado de la parte de abajo y lo único que resaltaba aquella atrocidad que querían hacer pasar por un postre era la pequeña velita roja encendida en el centro de este, de pronto se imaginó teniendo otra vida, viviendo en el mundo de Harry Potter, siendo hija del matrimonio Lestrange para hacerlo interesante, viviendo con los Malfoy y haciendo sus desastres, festejando ese día como se debía y sin pedir un deseo realmente soplo la vela del pastel, fue entonces cuando todo se puso oscuro.

Despertó un tanto mareada, estaba sentada en lo que pareció el interior de un carruaje color negro con gravados de serpientes en todo lo que era madera, a su lado estaba sentado un hombre de cabello canoso y rizado con la mirada nerviosa cuyos ojos se movían viendo para todos lados, vestía una elegante túnica gris y sus manos sucias jugaban con un reloj de bolcillo aparentemente de oro, sintió algo de miedo pero cuando observo esa característica de nerviosismo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente fue el de Rabastan Lestrange, sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse aquella idea, fue en ese momento que noto que sus pies estaban colgando, no lograba alcanzar el piso pues parecía que el asiento estaba muy alto para ella, enfoco su mirada en la ventanilla y pudo divisar que iban volando, ahora si…. Algo demasiado raro está pasando.

-Aries… -María volteo el rostro hacia su acompañante- ya no podre cuidar más de ti, lo aurores me están buscando…

-… -se quedó muda, no sabía que hacer o que pasaba- ¿a dónde vamos…?

-que distraída eres, si ya te había dicho que vamos a casa de tu tía Narcissa –dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una botella de licor de su túnica y lo bebía con nerviosismo- te encantara, aunque puede que el querido Lucius no te guste tanto…

Repentinamente comenzaron a bajar a una gran velocidad y al aterrizar sintieron como cuando había turbulencia en un avión.

-lo siento, es lo mejor que pude conseguir con tan poco tiempo –dijo el hombre con pesadez y sin mirarla-

-¿Por qué no nos aparecimos o usamos red flu?

-al parecer el gran señor Malfoy también tiene problemas con el ministerio y tiene las protecciones arriba… y ¿Por qué tengo que justificarme delante de una niña? –abrió la puerta dando una patada y bajo de un salto- ven te ayudo a bajar-extendió sus brazos para cogerla pero esta se quedó quieta en su lugar- vamos, no tengo todo el día, debo llegar lo más rápido posible a Bulgaria.

María se arrastró por el largo asiento y llego al borde del carruaje donde aquella persona la tomo y la bajo con cuidado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en comparación ella era muy pequeña, una vez en el suelo pudo observar donde se encontraban, justamente frente a un pasillo de árboles donde a medio camino se unían con una enorme reja dorada frente a una inmensa mansión, cuyo jardín delantero estaba aparentemente habitado por pavorreales blancos, para este punto María se encontraba más allá del estado de confusión, algo estaba mal o algo estaba muy bien.

POV ARIES

De acuerdo, en los últimos diez minutos las cosas han estado fuera por completo de lo natural me he creado la teoría de que llegue a comer algo de aquella cosa que querían llamar pastel y termine en un coma por intoxicación, claro… ¿eso existe…? bueno hay que disfrutar las cosas mientras duren, camine junto a esta persona desconocida que seguía llamándome Aries y hablaba sobre cosas como que debía comportarme porque Lucius no me aceptaría en su casa si algo salía mal.

Atravesamos la reja y las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer bellísima de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido que aun que sencillo era muy elegante, mostraba una cara seria mientras nos esperaba, al llegar me observo detenidamente y suspiro con profundidad.

-llegan tarde –dijo- creí que tenías prisa Rabastan.

-culpa a tu sobrina Narcissa, si por mi fuera hubiéramos llegado ayer.

-pasen… alguien podría observarnos.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que ambos entráramos y después de ingresar ella misma la cerró.

-Rabastan, Lucius está en su despacho junto con Severus, te están esperando deja a la niña aquí, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Mi aparente tío subió las escaleras más cercanas y desapareció subiendo al otro piso dejándome sola con la que parecía ser Narcissa Malfoy, si tenía un gran parecido con la actriz de la película, pero esta mujer es más joven y su cabello es totalmente rubio, además de que tiene una belleza todavía más sorprendente, solo le faltaba el gesto de eterno fastidio o de asco hacia el resto del mundo y es actitud fría y desdeñosa para que fuera la representación encarnada del libro, más me imagino que entre sangres puras en especial en familia no es la misma.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ambas, me guio a una pequeña salita frente a una chimenea donde había tazas de té y pastelillos. Se sentó en un mullido sofá de color blanco y me indico que tomara haciendo frente a ella en una silla preciosa del mismo color, le hice caso.

-dime ¿sabes quién soy? –Solo negué con la cabeza- soy Narcissa, hermana de tu madre Bellatrix, a partir de este día vivirás con nosotros supongo que todo esto ha de ser difícil de entender para una niña de solo cuatro años pero… -esperen un momento, ¿acaba de decir cuatro años?- ¿sucede algo? –me miro con una mínima preocupación y negué otra vez con la cabeza- entonces prosigo, sé que tal vez no puedas entenderlo ahora pero ya lo aras, a partir de este momento me dirás madre o Señora Malfoy, no quiero que te refieras a mi como tía ni que se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre ¿está claro? –Esta vez asentí- será lo mismo para con mi esposo –volví a asentir- serás un miembro más de esta familia y espero que cumplas de la misma forma en la que mi propio hijo lo hace –miro un momento el reloj de pared- en cuanto salgan de su reunión te despedirás de Rabastan y ordenare a un elfo domestico que te lleve a tu habitación –tomo delicadamente la taza de té más cercana y tomo un pequeño sorbo- bienvenida a casa querida –me regalo una linda sonrisa sincera- me da gusto de que estés aquí.

Con aquella sonrisa recordé que Narcissa Malfoy era perfectamente una persona capaz de sentir amor y en especial a su familia, a pesar de que se mostrará indiferente según lo que leí sobre ella es que realmente los ama y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, y por eso con mucho gusto le diría madre y será un orgullo como acaba de decir ella ser un miembro más de esta familia.

-madre, ¿Dónde está el baño? –pregunte por que necesitaba urgentemente lavarme la cara, sentí que me había relajado escuchando a Narcissa mas todo lo demás me traída más alterada de lo que parecía-

-esa puerta de allí es un baño –señalo una puerta de madera negra con un picaporte de plata-

Entre lo más rápido posible, juro que jamás en toda mi vida había visto un baño tan grande y hermoso y seguro que no vería otro mejor, amenos claro que en esta casa hubiese otro dominante, la madera del piso se veía reluciente las paredes eran de mármol y había enormes tapices que como alfombras en el piso decoraban algunos sectores de las paredes, el techo tenia figuras de oro que se encontraban en el centro junto a un bello candelabro de cristal, había detalles en cada centímetro de aquel lugar como si la habitación entera hubiese sido esculpida por un artista, había una enorme tina que muy bien podría pasar por una piscina y el retrete (que gracias al cielo era una retrete, es que no sé qué pueden usar los sangres puras con mucho dinero para ir al baño LoL) parecía una escultura griega, siendo de mármol blanco y con tallados de dioses por todo su entorno, pero antes de que me acercara más a ver esa maravillosa obra donde los Malfoy y sus invitados excretaban vi algo que me dejo con la mandíbula tocando el suelo, en una pared solitaria con simples flores rosas como decorativo había un espejo de cuerpo completo, era muy sencillo, pero no era el espejo lo que me dejo fuera de mí.

Mi reflejo era distinto de una manera fuera de este mundo. Para empezar parecía una niña de entre tres o cuatro años, si bien mi piel era tan pálida como había sido siempre y mis ojos eran los mismos todo lo demás difería con creces, ya que parecía una versión en miniatura de Helena Bonham con algunas diferencias, entre ellas mi cabello llegaba a los hombros y mi nariz era respingada, casi grito pero me contuve ya que Narcissa se encontraba en la otra habitación, mejor me dedique a conocerme mejor, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel estilo victoriano, unas pantimedias blancas y zapatos negros de charol, pero ahora que lo notaba tenia puesta todavía la mochila negra estilo mariconera donde llevaba mi computadora, me senté en el suelo y la abrí, no pude contener mi emoción al notar que en efecto mi ordenador estaba dentro, la encendí y de nuevo casi grito, pues tenía internet, esto se ponía cada vez mejor y entonces recibí un mensaje:

_Los sueños si se hacen realidad, gracias por usar la última vela de los deseos, como sabrás el deseo no se puede revertir ni alterar, pero para que no te sientas mal por perder tu otra realidad te dejamos este aparato que funcionara igual o mejor que como lo hacía en tu mundo conectado a la red de tu universo._

_Disfruta tu deseo._

Ok, eso fue raro y aún sigo dudando de que sea cierto, pero si así es creo que al fin me convertí en la persona más afortunada del universo, y de la nada se me prendió el foco.

Soy una fujoshi en el mundo de Harry Potter, con una computadora con internet, donde tengo todos los libros y películas de la saga, vivo en Malfoy Manor y Draco no tendrá más de cuatro años lo que me permitirá moldearlo a como quiera, ha iniciado el juego.

Guarde la computadora y me puse de pie saliendo del baño, y tan solo al abrir la puerta pude observar a un niño rubio sentado alado de Narcissa, esto será muy divertido.


	2. algo corto para resumir y llegar al fin

POV Aries.

Cuando Salí del baño me senté a hablar con Draco y Narcissa, como esperaba el chico era bastante arrogante y presumido aunque eso no duro mucho.

Aquel día fue hace ya siete años, he tenido una vida fácil y llena de lujos, con increíbles fiestas y hermosas joyas, aprendí a vivir teniendo lo mejor aunque solo sea materialmente hablando, madre (ahora la llamo así) no pasa mucho tiempo en casa y Lucius no es una persona muy cariñosa de echo es bastante seco y distante pero se le nota lo mucho que nos quiere, en especial con madre, la mira como si fuese el gran amor de su vida, con Draco tuve una relación dificultosa al principio por que ya había pasado cuatro años de su vida siendo criado de aquella manera y yo no le agradaba del todo, pero con mucho esfuerzo y algo de tiempo pude cambiarlo a mi gusto y nos volvimos inseparables y en cuanto Snape bueno… con todos tome mi lado más dulce tierno y adorable por lo que abrazaba constantemente a todos, me solían reprender y al que más le disgustaba esta actividad mía era a Severus, pero con el tiempo dejaron de amonestarme y decidieron simplemente ignorar el hecho de mis abrazos, claro que el profesor de pociones seguía resoplando cada vez que lo hacía pero por lo menos dejo de alejarme, y también logre que Draco actuara igual que yo en ese sentido por lo que habíamos dos chicos muy cariñosos en una mansión llena de serpientes.

Les contare que hice con Draco Malfoy:

Para empezar con muchos libros y visitas secretas al mundo muggle logre sutilmente convencerlo de que todos teníamos el mismo valor (no del todo, se sigue creyendo un tanto superior pero cree en que nadie tiene la culpa de nacer siendo inferior por lo que prometió nunca molestar a alguien por aquello) claro también le hice ver que era una creencia que nuestros padres no podían enterarse que poseíamos.

Logre que le gustaran los animales, quería poder evitar el accidente con Buckbeak, hace cosa como de tres años traje un perro a casa, Draco estuvo evitándolo lo más posible hasta que logre que lo acariciara y después poco a poco lo fui metiendo al mundo de "yo amo a los animales y las creaturas mágicas" lo que por cierto nos metió en problemas porque cada vez teníamos más animales en casa, al final terminamos con dos perros, un gato, un ratón, un cuyo, dos serpientes, veinte peces mágicos que cambiaban de colores, dos pegasos, un unicornio, una iguana y un loro, queríamos un Dragón pero fue el única creatura que Lucius no consintió en darnos así como que el único animal que Draco seguía odiando era el pavorreal Blanco.

No logre quitarle lo de niño mimado, eso no estaba en mis manos, padre le da todo lo que pide y más allá de eso, aunque se le ha estado quitando últimamente gracias a que convencí en secreto a el tío Severus que no era bueno para Draco y él ha estado poniendo limites sobre las cosas que recibe pero… también lo hace conmigo.

Como niños empezamos a hacer travesuras y Draco supo lo que era un castigo verdadero, padre y Severus nos castigaban seguido, pero madre los retiraba al cabo de unas horas, ella era la que nos demostraba cariño, me gustaría que estuviera más tiempo en casa.

Quise convencerlo de comer más ya que comía muy poco pero no lo logre ni por un pelo, el chico era muy delgado, de apariencia angelical bastante delicada y tenía una gracia divina con movimientos rápidos y agiles.

Tampoco pude meterme con su peinado, pues ya que si le gusta relamido que se quede con su cabello peinado para atrás intentando imitar a Lucius.

Hay otras cosas, pero se los explicare más adelante.

Desperté en mi enorme cama con frazadas de algodón egipcio en color vino, hoy era mi cumpleaños y también el día antes de que fuéramos a comprar lo que necesitamos para el colegio.

-Dobby –dije y apareció el elfo domestico- quiero que traigas a Draco ante mí no importa en qué condición este.

Dobby se hiso lo que le pedí y se fue dejándome a un Draco todavía dormido a los pies de mi cama, todavía me acuerdo de cuando discutí con padre el trato que le daban a los elfos y que sorprendentemente Draco me apoyo aquella vez, bueno más tarde descubrí que solo lo hiso para que le debiera un favor.

Despertó frunciendo el ceño y me miro con ganas de asesinarme, se veía tan adorable con su pijama celeste de ceda.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-te mande a traer, y no me mires así que hoy es mi cumpleaños –de esa forma cambio su semblante a uno más amable y se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndome cosquillas- ¡basta!

-es mi venganza –paro- la fiesta creo será en la noche, ¿te doy tu regalo?

-no, quiero esperar hasta la noche –ambos nos levantamos de la cama y deje ver la bata pijama de color rosa pastel que llevaba- tienes que irte, me voy a arreglar.

Salió de la habitación y entre a mi armario el cual era una habitación completa, escogí un vestido violeta con holanes blancos estilo princesa, después tome un baño de burbujas en mi baño privado (el cual era todavía mejor que el baño de abajo y era todo color blanco y negro) y para finalizar baje a desayunar con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico, muy a pesar de los años me sigo perdiendo en el laberinto de pasillos que es la mansión.

Hoy era un día especial por lo que la rutina se rompía en la mansión ¿Qué rutina?

Verán, en un día común esto sucedería (esto paso ayer):

1.-desayunamos en silencio en una mesa muy larga, Lucius y madre en ambos extremos de la mesa, Draco y yo sentados en el centro uno frente al otro y Severus llegaría tomando cualquier asiento (por lo regular junto a Draco).

2.-tras el desayuno madre se iría vía red Flu a Paris o a cualquier lugar para desaparecer hasta tarde, Lucius y Severus terminarían discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería en su despacho también hasta la tarde.

3.- Draco y yo haríamos alguna broma inofensiva… (Como robar la varita de Lucius y cambiar el color de los pavorreales) y Lucius nos castigaría fuertemente (esto incluye en ocasiones un par de crucios para cada uno –y luego se pregunta por qué no le digo padre-)

4.-madre volvería y nos sentaríamos a comer los cinco, después Lucius se retiraría a arreglar cosas sobre sus negocios o lo que sea que el haga en su muy basto tiempo libre, madre se volvía a retirar y nos quedábamos con Sev en lecciones toda la tarde.

5.-para finalizar el día cenábamos, Sev se iba, y los cuatro nos sentábamos frente a la chimenea más grande a leer o tomar té con algún postre, luego Lucius se retiraba a su habitación madre nos daba a cada uno un beso en la frente como buenas noches y ella también se iba a dormir en su cuarto que por cierto se encuentra al lado opuesto por donde iba Lucius, Draco y yo nos aparecíamos en nuestras respectivas alcobas gracias a los elfos y dormíamos.

Para empezar en días así desayunábamos en una pequeña mesa blanca en el jardín de rosas, Lucius y madre se sentaban muy cerca y hasta se sonreían tontamente cuando se tocaban por error las manos o cuando se atrapaban mirándose, Sev se relajaba un poco y hablaba con nosotros de trivialidades, todos nos quedábamos juntos el resto del día ayudando a que todo fuese perfecto para la fiesta y ya antes del anochecer nos vestimos de gala y créanme cuando les digo que lo que un Malfoy considera elegante realmente es elegante.

La fiesta fue increíble como todas las anteriores y vimos a todos nuestro amigos como siempre, termine con un sonrisa en la cara, mi rubio favorito se fue a dormir temprano, Sev se quedó a dormir en la mansión y como una vez al mes Lucius y madre se tomaron de las manos con una sonrisa y se fueron en la misma dirección desapareciendo entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Resumí todo el día porque realmente no interesa, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase maquinando mi plan maligno por lo tanto el día se me paso demasiado rápido y no recuerdo muchas cosas, lo que importa es que mañana iremos a callejón Diagon y por fin podre poner en marcha mi pequeño jueguito.

**Quiero ver en sus comentarios lo que les gustaría que pasase en el próximo episodio, ya tengo toda la idea en mente, pero si gustan puedo agregar algo más.**


	3. diagon

Aries despertó esa mañana con emoción y nerviosismo, si bien era cierto que tenía a un Draco diferente en sus manos al que le había desagradado a Potter, también había altas posibilidades de que esto no funcionará.

Igual necesitaba un enemigo para Potter y pensó en Blaise, pero se rindió ya que el moreno era alguien muy agradable la mayoría del tiempo y si era un clasista y un defensor de la creencia popular de la sangre pura pero aun con eso si Blaise miraba a ese chico con ropa muggle lo único que aria seria ignorarlo olímpicamente. Luego se le vino a la cabeza Theodore Nott, el chico era el más alto de sus amigos, siempre se le veía leyendo libros y también era el más listo, sin embargo tenía el defecto de hablar mal sobre los sangre sucia muy a menudo como si realmente les odiara y también criticaba a cualquiera que no fuese un mago de sangre pura o no tuviera su nivel económico, si era un chico solitario y odiaba los grupos, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Draco… solo con Draco, parecía que ambos chicos se veían como iguales por lo tanto a Aries le gustó la idea he invito a Theodore a acompañarlos.

POV Aries.

Lucius y Narcissa quisieron acompañarnos pero les pedí que nos llevara Severus, consintieron el capricho y le pidieron el favor al profesor, por esa razón estamos ahora en el callejón Diagon.

Ya había venido antes solo que hoy era un día importante para mis planes malignos y eso justificaba mi enorme sonrisa con un toque pícaro. Draco iba vestido con un traje chico de color vino muy parecido al de Alois Trancy (hace dos años comencé a escoger personalmente la ropa de Draco gracias a un favor que se lo pedí a madre y como mi rubio no se opuso…) con una elegante capa de viaje del mismo color, Theodore vestía una especie de traje túnica color negro con una capa de viaje gris de alta costura, Severus iba como siempre y yo llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda estilo victoriano que tenía una serpiente negra recorriendo los holanes del mismo y una capa de viaje igual a la de Draco pero en color negro.

Logre divisar de lejos a Harry y a Hagrid, nos hice entrar lo más rápido posible a Madame Malkin, de todas formas nos tardaríamos un buen rato ya que no solo íbamos por uniformes sino también por todo un guardarropas nuevo.

-ustedes quédense aquí con la anciana esa mientras yo iré por sus útiles para ahorrar tiempo, al final los recogeré para que vayamos por sus varitas –dijo Snape saliendo de la tienda-

Le hicimos caso (por primera vez en mucho tiempo –creo que soy una mala influencia-), después de un rato ya llevábamos varios atuendos y ahora mismo teníamos las túnicas del colegio, Theo que normalmente era callado tuvo la confianza para soltar la lengua y hablar muchísimo con Draco.

Ya me estaba aburriendo cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Harry y me dije: _"hora del show Aries"._

-Theo, tu que eres tan listo, el otro día escuche a mi Padre decir algo sobre que los hijos de muggles o los mestizos no deberían ir a Hogwarts, ¿podrías darme tu opinión?

En eso el chico de ojos verdes que al parecer era un poco más alto que Draco puso atención mientras se acomodaba al lado izquierdo de mi rubio.

-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos, por mi Lucius tiene razón.

-Theo eso es horrible, retráctate –dijo Draco con enfado y Potter se le quedo mirando- nadie tiene la culpa de lo que es y de donde viene.

-no voy a discutir de esto contigo Draco, dejemos el tema por la paz… -dijo el más alto y se bajó del banco donde se encontraba parado mientras le arreglaban con magia la bastilla de la túnica- voy al baño –y se fue pacíficamente-

-su amigo es un cretino –dijo Potter dirigiéndose específicamente a Draco-

-lo sé, pero el… -dijo Draco volteando a ver a Potter- soy Draco –le extendió su mano y espere tres eternos segundos pero al fin Harry le estrecho la mano- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry… -el apretón de manos duro bastante tiempo junto a un cómodo silencio, pero llego Theo lo arruino todo carraspeando por lo que ambos volvieron al mundo real y se soltaron-

-yo que tu no le volvería a estrechar la mano Draco, ¿ya viste su ropa? Seguro es un chico sangre sucia y pobretón –dijo Theo ¿olvide mencionar que este chico es bastante celoso cuando se trata de Draco?-

Sabía que algo malo saldría de esto por lo que llame la atención de ambos y los lleve por la fuerza hasta la tras tienda, los hice ver varios vestidos exagerados y como chica los entretuve ayudándome a escoger, lo cual por cierto no era necesario ya que los llevaría todos.

Cuando regresamos Potter ya se había ido y Severus nos esperaba, Madame Malkin mando todos nuestro paquetes incluyendo los nuevos guardarropas a nuestras respectivas mansiones y solo faltaban las varitas.

Me puse a pensar en Theo, por lo regular es bastante callado, inteligente y un antisocial de primera mano combinado con su naturaleza reservada pero con un comportamiento ejemplar destacado por sus buenos modales y demás, aun que cambia bastante cuando se trata de Draco, lo cual es natural, lo padres de Theo ya eran viejos cuando él nació, su padre es un maldito infeliz que si comparamos a Lucius con este Lucius seria definido como un ángel con todo y arpa, y cuando su madre murió Draco fue el único que fue a visitarlo, el único que estuvo de su lado y desde entonces como que ha tomado la creencia de que mi rubio es todo lo que tiene, entra en un estado defensivo cuando siente el peligro de que alguien más le quite su atención y aun que es bastante tenebroso me parece muy dulce, solo con Draco se abre y es medianamente feliz, solo aguanta a nuestro círculo de amistades, pero más haya no deja que nadie se le acerque ni a él ni a Draco.

Cuando no está Draco presente sigue su forma natural de ser y no pareciera que le importara realmente criticar a los demás, de hecho lo evita lo más posible.

Con mi rubio y mi chico solitario la elección fue muy rápida, conmigo tardaron un poco más pero al menos ya la tenía más tarde les contare sobre ella.

**Siento que fuera cortito pero hay mucha falta de tiempo en mi agenda XD, los quiero y gracias por leer.**


	4. la noche antes del gran día

POV Aries.

Invitamos a todos nuestros "amigos" a dormir esta noche pues mañana era el gran día, nuestra partida Hogwarts.

Lista de invitados:

-Theodore Nott

-Blaise Zabini

-Gregory Goyle

-Vincent Crabbe

-Evan Rosier

-Pansy Parkinson

- Millicent Bulstrode

-Tracey Davis

-Daphne Greengrass

-Astoria Greengrass

Todos nos encontrábamos en el gran salón justo frente a una enorme chimenea blanca decorada por dos anacondas que se movían por magia a cada lado de esta, después de hacer destrozo y medio esa noche Vince, Greg, Milli, Astoria, Tracey y Evan se quedaron dormidos, así que solo quedamos Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Draco y yo.

Esa noche me di cuenta de algo muy curioso que no había notado antes, tan Pansy como Astoria tenían los ojos verdes…

En fin, comenzamos a jugar que prefieres.

-Draco ¿qué prefieres casarte con un hombre o ser soltero para siempre? –Para mi sorpresa esa pregunta la hiso Parkinson-

-emmm ¿no me das otras opciones? –Pregunto mi rubio a lo que Pansy negó con la cabeza, mi dulce rubio dijo con un marcado sonrojo-casarme con un hombre… -casi estallo al escuchar eso pero me contuve, ahora le tocaba a Draco preguntar- Blaise la misma pregunta.

-que creativo –se burló el moreno a lo que mi rubio respondió con un gruñido- depende.

-¿de qué?

-de si tiene dinero –y todos se rieron menos yo… porque allí moría mi plan de juntarlo con Ron- es broma, emmm supongo que quedarme soltero, después de todos los matrimonios de mi madre creo que he perdido el completo interés de casarme algún día y como es mi turno y tengo curiosidad le hago a Theodore la misma pregunta –sonrió pícaramente-

-…-suspiro con pesadez y dejo de lado el libro que había estado leyendo desde que llego a la mansión- casarme con un hombre, Daphne ¿Qué prefieres morir ahogada o morir quemada?

-difícil... me iré por morir ahogada es una forma menos dura de partir al otro mundo, Aries ¿Qué prefieres besar a un Weasley o comer tierra? –Habíamos conocido a los gemelos hace tres años en una visita al ministerio-

-comer tierra –dije con toda seguridad- Pansy ¿casarte con un muggle o ser pobre toda la vida?

-ser pobre toda la vida.

-seguro que mi madre opta por el Muggle –opino Blaise y todos asentimos con la cabeza- oigan tengo curiosidad, ¿qué clase de cosas van a buscar cuando tengan que elegir prometido?

Eso era otra cuestión que enfrentábamos, resulta que los padres escogían con quien casarte aun que tu podías darles una lista de diez cosas que tenía que tener el elegido y tenían que respetar tu decisión sobre esa lista… bueno podían ignorar del dos al diez pero el número uno tenía que cumplirse por un trato mágico, todos escribimos en varios papeles en blanco lo que queríamos y los leímos en voz alta (los de nosotras las chicas me los saltara porque nadie quiere saber, pero les mostraré las listas de Theodore, Blaise y Draco.

Theodore (que decidió solo irse por solo cinco cosas):

-que me guste

-inteligencia

-madurez

-honestidad

-ternura

Blaise:

-persona divertida

-sarcástica porque eso es interesante

-optimista

-despreocupada

-leal

-confiable

-celosa

-de temperamento fuerte

-de piel muy blanca para ver como salen mis hijos

-más baja que yo

Y curiosamente Draco solo pedía una cosa…

-que tenga ojos verdes-dijo mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza y me hacia sonreír como el gato que se comió al ratón- ¿por cierto Blaise para que quieres una persona celosa a tu lado?

-así me subirá el ánimo, la gente celosa es la más linda en mi opinión.

-tu lista también decía que quieres alguien con temperamento fuerte ¿para qué? –dije yo-

-eso hará que me importen sus intereses y tema que se enoje o algo así, además una persona común sería muy aburrido.

-bueno si eso es lo que quieres -dijo Pansy- mi lista es mucho mejor –la lista describía por completo a Draco-

Después de eso contamos historias de terror y jugamos verdad o reto donde todos terminaron besando a todos he hicimos cosas ridículas además de que confesamos tonterías de niños.

En toda la noche no pare de pensar en las cosas que dijo Draco, tenía una buena posibilidad de que mi plan funcionara y eso me animo más. Cuando todos ya dormían y creí que era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño…

-Aries ¿estas despierta?

-sí, no puedo dormir ¿y tú?

-yo tampoco, estoy nervioso, y tengo miedo de fallarle a padre…

-todo saldrá bien, además Severus está para ayudarnos en el colegio, y yo estaré contigo y sabes que aria lo que fuera solo para que seas feliz –lo decía en serio, incluso renunciaría a mi plan pero claro eso no era nada de lo cual debiera preocuparme- vete a dormir ya verás que todo estará bien mañana.

-gracias, buenas noches

-buenas noches.

**Bueno un mini episodio para darle entrada a lo que nos importa XD, gracias por leer.**


	5. el tren

POV Pansy

Los malditos elfos nos despertaron tempano, todos nos veíamos horribles por habernos desvelado pero nadie se arrepentía pues la pasamos bien, ya arreglados nos hicieron aparecer a todos en la estación, allí nos esperaban nuestro padres y nos separamos para despedirnos.

Con pasos lentos me dirigí hacia mis progenitores que como siempre se veían imponentes.

-padre, madre… -dije sonando solemne aunque al mismo tiempo tajante- que gusto que estén aquí.

-más te vale no arruinarlo, muestra que eres digna de tu poción Pansy.

-si padre.

-gánate a Draco Malfoy, estamos intentando convencer a Lucius de que te ceda a su heredero y ayudaría mucho que él estuviese de acuerdo.

-no tiene de que preocuparte madre, Draco es mi objetivo principal y lo sabe.

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza y me aleje con dirección al tren, en la entrada me topé con el resto de nuestro grupo.

Nos separamos en dos compartimientos y quede con; Draco, Aries, Theodore, Blaise y Daphne.

El viaje seria largo, Theodore y Draco comenzaron una partida de ajedrez mágico en el cual Blaise ya estando muy aburrido se convirtió en el árbitro, en cuanto a Aries y Daphne bueno ellas se pusieron a leer, yo solo esperaba por que pasara el carrito de dulces pero ya que eso nunca paso salí al pasillo y abrí la puerta del compartimiento donde estaban los demás y saque a Crabbe y Goyle y los hice acompañarme para ver qué había pasado con la señora del carrito.

Tan solo al movernos de un vagón a otro escuchamos el rumor de que Harry Potter estaba en el tren y seguimos los rumores hasta aquel compartimiento donde se encontraba este y un Weasley si mi percepción de su ropa y su cabello no me fallaba.

Me sorprendí mucho al verlo, este es el mismo chico del callejón diagon, si ese maldito engendro que no le quitaba la vista de encima a mi Draco…

Flashback

Me entere gracias a Blaise quien había hablado con Theodore que ellos irían ese día por sus útiles escolares y decidí ir también, no para acompañarlos, solo para espiarlos pues últimamente no me fio tanto del apego de Nott con mi rubio.

Llegue junto a mi institutriz y mientras ella observaba una vitrina donde se exponían calderos yo vi a una bestia peluda y grande acompañar a un Niño hasta Madame Malkin, me acerqué por curiosidad y cuando esa cosa se fue dejando al niñato cuatro ojos solo vi como este miro a mi Dragón desde el cristal medio embobado, lo vi entrar a la tienda y estuve en primera fila viendo todo lo que siguió a eso, cuando Aries se llevó a Draco y a Theo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda no pude evitar notar que el estúpido cuatro ojos se quedó viendo fijamente hacia donde se habían marchado, solo le faltaba una cubeta para recoger la baba que se le quería salir de la boca y me regrese donde mi institutriz con total enfado.

Fin del Flashback

-…-lo mire con deprecio- así que son ciertos los rumores, Harry Potter están en el tren.

-mi nombre es Pansy, Pansy Parkinson –se rio el pelirrojo-¿mi nombre te parece gracioso? No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, ese cabello y esa ropa usada y vieja, debes ser un Weasley, Potter –llame su atención- pronto descubrirás que algunas familias son mejores que otras, no te conviene juntarte con los equivocados –me cruce de brazos y sonreí sínicamente- por desgracia no planeo ofrecerte mi ayuda, es solo una advertencia.

-gracias pero creo que ya sé quién es la equivocada… -me contesto el muy baboso-

-…- me gire y estuve a punto de irme pero- una cosa más Potter… ni se te ocurra acércate a Draco Malfoy.

Nos regresamos a nuestros lugares y al entrar a mi compartimiento todos seguían con lo mismo.

Fin del POV Pansy

Harry comenzó a pensar que Draco tenía unas amistades muy horribles para ser alguien tan agradable y lindo… sacudió la cabeza pues no debería estar pensando en esas cosas.

Pero se dijo así mismo que tendría que ayudarle para que no se contaminara con esos idiotas, no importa la advertencia de Parkinson, él se seguiría acercando a Draco Malfoy.

El tren comenzó a ir cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo en una estación y les pidieron a todos que bajaran.

**Perdón, ya sé que es muy cortito pero no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para el tren, gracias por leer.**


	6. la selección

**Que lindos comentarios XD, me hacen feliz, en fin continuemos aprovechando que me dieron días libres.**

Bajaron del tren y reunieron a los de primero para subirlos a los botes, hicieron equipos de cuatro o cinco y Aries subió junto con Draco, Pansy y Theo.

Hacia un poco de frio y todo estaba muy oscuro, la poca luz existía gracias a las lámparas de los botes y no ayudaban del todo, además como a medio camino creyó ver un tentáculo gigante que bien podría pertenecer al calamar del lago o quizá fue su imaginación pero la verdad es que este recorrido daba más miedo de lo que hubiese esperado, de echo Aries esperaba algo completamente distinto, lo bueno es que ya a las cercanías del castillo el ambiente cambio por completo y las luces de la enorme construcción la distrajeron dándole tranquilidad y un poco de nerviosismo, una cosa era hacer una prueba en pottermore donde había salido en Slytherin y otra cosa completamente diferente era enfrentarte al sobrero seleccionador, sabía que si no se quedaba en la casa de las serpientes Lucius la colgaría del astabandera en la torre más alta de la mansión.

Respiro con fuerza y observo los rostros de sus compañeros intentando descifrar como se encontraban ellos; Theo se veía tranquilo y hasta se podría decir algo aburrido, Pansy y Draco se veían confiados mientras ella temblaba como gelatina.

Por fin su barquita se detuvo tocando tierra y bajaron por medio de una especie de puente de piedra y subieron con el resto del alumnos atreves de unas escaleras hasta llegar a una inmensa puerta de madera.

Bien todo listo, ya era hora, se distrajo abrazando con fuerza a Draco del brazo y mirando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo por ello no vio a la profesora dar su discurso y tampoco vio a Potter mirando hacia donde estaban ellos con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños.

Draco si se dio cuenta pero como no reconoció a Harry no le tomo la menor importancia y acaricio el cabello de Aries intentando transmitirle confianza, mientras Pansy que también se había dado cuenta miraba mal a Potter.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejándolos pasar, Aries despertó de su ensoñación y avanzó sin soltar el brazo de su primo, miro al techo encantado y sonrió, toda su vida había soñado con estar parada bajo este y por fin se hacía realidad.

Se detuvieron justo frente a los escaloncillos de la plataforma para la mesa de profesores, todo el comedor los observaba decidió tomar la máscara de frialdad que había perfeccionado con el tiempo.

Pasaran uno a uno hacia enfrente, Draco fue de los primeros y quedo en Slytherin como debía ser solo que ahora el sombrero se había tardado un poco más, luego tras una larga espera la llamaron…

-Aries Lestrange –dijo Minerva McGonagall haciendo que todo el comedor quedara en silencio y era de esperarse, ese apellido estaba casi maldito-

Todos en el comedor esperaban ver a un loca, a una futura mortifaga y tal vez verla desaliñada o cosas por el estilo, por ello Aries no les daría el gusto, si llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pero un uniforme modificado en los sectores correctos para no verse fuera de lugar pero si más elegante y al mismo tiempo más femenino, sus zapatos de charol relucían como un piso nuevo y recién encerado, su cabello estaba peinado lo mejor posible y sus risos muy definidos, justo en el centro de su cabeza como decoración había un enorme moño rosa de seda con una piedra preciosa, se veía muy infantil y tierna.

Subió con la seguridad y el porte de un Black y se sentó cruzando las puntas de sus pies como una dama, la profesora tomo el sombrero pero este muy apenas toco su cabeza cuando grito;

-¡Slytherin!

La casa de las serpientes aplaudió y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña sonrió dulcemente y corrió directo hacia Draco dándole un enorme abrazo, Luego sintió una mirada muy pesada desde la mesa de los leones y reparó en Neville, ahora también tenía otra misión y comenzaría disculpándose con el chico patoso.

POV Harry

Vi la elección de la chica Lestrange, Ron me explico por qué el comedor entero se había quedado inmóvil, no pude evitar sentir lastima, al principio no me agrado pero se mira como una persona buena y no tienen derecho a juzgarla por algo que hicieron sus padres.

Luego llamaron a Ron y lo enviaron a Gryffindor.

-Harry Potter.

Era mi turno y subí con pasos lentos sentándome en el pequeño banco de madera, así comenzó mi batalla con el sombrero seleccionador.

Le pedí que no me mandara a Slytherin por un comentario que había echo Ron sobre que todos los de esa casa se convertían en magos oscuros, ciertamente no me podía creer eso después de todo Draco y esa chica estaban allí, pero en mi posición tal vez no es buena idea que me asocien con la magia oscuro o como sea… lo bueno es que logre convencer al sombrero y dijo:

-¡Gryffindor!

Suspire aliviado y mientras casi todo el comedor aplaudía me dirigí a la mesa de los leones sentándome alado de Ron.

-que bien compañero- me felicito Ron y el resto de mis nuevos compañeros-

La cena se apareció con magia y comenzamos, me sentía feliz pues me sentía en el lugar correcto pero mi corazón me dolía y comencé a pensar en que tal vez no fue tan buena idea después de todo…

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y allí en el centro se encontraba Draco, su cabello rubio lo hacía resaltar de entre los demás, se le veía feliz mientras conversaba con la chica Lestrange y la urraca de Parkinson. En mi opinión tampoco sentía que el perteneciera allí.

-ya te vi observando a tu novio –dijo uno de los gemelos dándome un golpecito en la espalda en forma de burla-

-no sé de qué estás hablando –dije sin apartar mi mirada de Draco-

Al parecer el tal Zabini le dijo algo en el oído a Draco y este levanto la cabeza mirándome directamente y sonrojándose mucho, luego esquivo mi mirada y comenzó una conversación con el tal Nott.

-quieres una cubeta para la saliva –dijo otra vez el mismo-

-ya déjalo Fred –dijo el otro gemelo- que no vez que así no ara una piscina en el comedor

Los mire mal y luego todos en la cercanía comenzaron a reír.

Fin POV Harry

-Draco, alguien te está observando –dijo Blaise en su oído- mira hacia enfrente.

-…-el rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Potter, sintió sus mejillas arder y mejor decidió ignorar todo- Theo –llamo a su amigo- ¿conseguiste el libro de pociones avanzadas que mencionaste?

Mientras tanto Aries no podía dejar de mirar a Neville y él no podía dejar de mirarla, por ambos lados había dolor y por uno mucho arrepentimientos mientras que por el otro algo de resentimiento.

¿Y que hay de los demás?

Bueno digamos que ellos disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena.


	7. sorpresa

POV Draco

Blaise me molesto toda la noche insinuando que yo le gustaba a Potter, lo mande al diablo y el muy imbécil aun así no me dejo en paz, al final se quedó callado gracias a que Theodore intervino con sus conocimientos más avanzados sobre magia, supongo que por tener que compartir habitación también se hartó de las estupideces de Blaise que seguro no lo dejaban leer en paz.

Batalle para dormir, me quede con los comentarios de Blaise aun rondando por mi cabeza y algo en todo eso me hacía sentir raro, por ello tome la decisión de mejor mantenerme lo más alejado posible de Potter…

Pero aun cuando logre conciliar el sueño desperté a los pocos minutos y me puse de pie y desperté a Theo que se encontraba en la cama de al lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo tallándose la cara con una mano-

-¿puedo dormir contigo?-dije muy avergonzando mientras sentía como mis mejillas se encendían-

-…- se movió haciéndome espacio- claro –me dio la espalda y suspire con alivio acomodándome a su lado y cubriéndome con las sabanas-

Esto parece algo tonto pero si hay algo que siempre me dio tranquilidad y confianza desde pequeño fue dormir acompañado, la primera vez fue durante una tormenta y me había escabullido a la habitación de Sev que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión, después lo hacía con Aries o mis padres y en vagas ocasiones los amigos que se quedaban a dormir.

Igual no pude dormir bien ya que a cada momento mi mente se ocupaba pensando sin querer en Potter, comencé a temblar y supe que necesitaba más paz que esto, por ello abrace a Theo y este se volvió dándome la cara y me abrazo.

A partir de allí pude dormir, aunque no recuerdo nada de mis sueños si tengo el presentimiento de que tuvieron que ver con Potter.

Amanecí solo en la cama de Theo, mire a mi alrededor y los demás parecían ya estar listos, mientras que Theo salía del baño tan perfectamente arreglado como siempre, me levante tome mis cosas y me metí al baño (por qué en efecto aquí hay un baño por habitación) tome una ducha rápida y me vestí lo más veloz posible aunque con mi cabello tuve el mayor de los cuidados peinándolo hacia atrás, sé que me miro mejor sin hacer esto pero no le quiero dar el gusto a Aries o por lo menos no ahora.

Mis amigos me esperaban y cuando estuve listo nos fuimos todos al gran comedor donde ya estaban las chicas acompañadas por Vincent y Gregory

Así que allí caminando solo éramos; Evan, Theo, Blaise y yo.

De camino hacia nuestro destino hablamos sobre lo frio que eran las mazmorras y de cómo el techo de cristal nos dejaba ver las creaturas de lago cuando en la entrada nos topamos con Potter y sus amigos, este me vio como intentando decir algo y yo hui yendo directo a mi mesa y sentándome al lado de mi prima quien con mucho gusto devoraba un tazón con yogurt, pero durante el resto del tiempo que estuve en el comedor sentí una mirada muy pesada sobre mí, bien esto ya era mucho, si Potter tenía algo contra mí que me lo dijera y ya está, no tenía por qué mirarme tanto, además yo no le echo nada.

POV Aries

Esta mañana las chicas se levantaron demasiado temprano pues querían que repasáramos lecturas antes de las clases para lucirnos en nuestro primer día, yo no quería pero de todas fuerzas me obligaron y terminamos en la biblioteca antes de que siquiera el sol se intentara asomar.

Cuando ya era hora para el desayuno nos dirigimos al comedor y encontramos a Vince y Greg saliendo de lo que parecían ser las cocinas y nos siguieron al comedor mientras traían consigo una montaña de pastelillos.

Fue cuando observe mi grupo de amigas, faltaba Astoria pero ella no podría entrar hasta el próximo año.

Daphne es la lista del grupo, dudo incluso que Hermione pueda llegar a su nivel CI.

Pansy es la bonita, cierto, todas somos lindas pero la muy desgraciada es la más guapa no solo de nosotras sino de todo el colegio.

Millicent es la fuerte, esta chica podría derribar a un toro si quisiera y muchos le tienen miedo pero es un encanto.

Tracey es la típica chica rebelde que le agrada todo el mundo y que además tiene un gran estilo.

Astoria era la chica elegante, la que tiene una gracia y un porte impecable y estaba tachada a la antigua.

Y bueno yo soy la chica dulce y tierna pero con una mente perversa.

Somos todo un equipo y sé que podría convencerlas para unirse a mi causa pero necesito que crezcan más para que les llegue a gustar el Yaoi y además que comprendan que es lo que necesitamos hacer, porque ellas serian de gran ayuda, aunque si lo pienso Daphne ya es apta para esto.

Entramos al comedor donde ya todo estaba listo y nos sentamos, tomo un enorme tazón de yogurt y me apropie de él, puede que no me guste comer demasiado pero el yogurt para mi es algo especial.

Observe con cuidado lo que paso en la puerta con Draco y Harry supe que debía intervenir antes de que el plan se fuera por el caño antes siquiera de ser ejecutado.

Distraje a Draco con tonterías para que no tuviese tiempo de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinarlo todo. Pero de la nada Potter salió del comedor y Draco se puso de pie siguiendo sus pasos, no podía seguirlos porque Draco se enfadaría conmigo.

POV Harry

No soy tonto, sé que me gusta, bien podría comerme la cabeza por años intentando negarlo pero eso no serviría de nada, Draco Malfoy me gusta, no lo conozco de nada y puede que solo me guste su apariencia angelical y su agradable forma de ser pero creo que es algo más, algo me une a él, es esa clase de lazo que siempre está presente y une los destinos de las personas, ya sea como enemigos, como amigos o como… bueno "eso", el punto es elegir en cual estaremos unidos y bueno está claro que no quiero los dos primeros y espero convencerlo en algún punto para que el tampoco.

Al encontrármelo en la entrada del gran comedor quise hablarle pero huyo de mí refugiándose en la mesa de su casa y evito mi mirada todo el tiempo, eso no me gusto.

No deje de verlo para que le calara y volteara a verme pero parecía no funcionar así que Salí del lugar con fastidio.

Bueno imagine que me seguiría pero eso ya era un avance, hice como que no lo había visto y me aleje hasta llegar a la entrada principal del colegio entonces…

-Potter…

-…-me volví hacia él y me acerque sonriendo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –Dijo completamente rojo- no nos conocemos de nada, no te he molestado de ninguna manera y aun así no paras de mirarme desde ayer y ciento que es algo muy injusto que no sepa el porqué.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Dije con seguridad- creí que seriamos buenos amigos y actúas como si te fuera a comer, si te molesta que te mire tanto mejor deja de evitarme.

-no me molesta que me mires –dijo casi en un susurro- lo que me molestar es no saber el por qué lo haces.

-quiero que seamos amigos –tuve que mentir- solo eso… -extendí mi mano hacia él- ¿amigos?

-…-miro hacia otro lado y estrecho mi mano- amigos…

FIN POV Harry

Lo que nadie sabía es que Blaise había salido para ir al baño y como se perdió… lo había visto todo, y tampoco Aries sospechaba que Blaise seria su primer y mejor aliado.


End file.
